


Heart-Shaped Box, or Why You Never Get Friends Valentine’s Day Gifts

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Valentine's Day - J2 Style [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets his friend Jensen something for Valentine's Day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped Box, or Why You Never Get Friends Valentine’s Day Gifts

Jared Padalecki……

The bastard got you something for Valentine’s Day. You’re staring at it, at them, at the gifts gripped nervously in his hands. A cheap-looking-but-really-sweet large heart-shaped box of chocolate-covered cherries just because he knows you love them and a small white teddy bear with a plastic red heart for a nose. And yeah, the gifts are just what you needed when you’re single and 30 and feeling lonely. When he smiles hesitantly, unsure if the gifts are being well-received, you smile back and pretend not to feel choked up about the fact that he thought about you at all when he has a girlfriend to buy for. You thank him less enthusiastically than you want to since you’re both _straight_ and _guys_ and _only friends_, but deep down where it counts? Where it counts there’s a crazy urge to kiss him into believing today he has made you feel special.

Of course, once you cough to cover up your embarrassment and accept the gifts as if they’re fragile, precious treasures you realize you may have just fallen in love with him. Damn. It’s bound to be all downhill from here…


End file.
